


Carnival

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Dick go to the fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robin_Wingster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Wingster/gifts).



> I had originally planned for something angsty, but I just couldn't do it D:  
> However, I really loved your prompt and I hope you enjoy this picture!

Going to the fair.

 


End file.
